What Do You Want?
by Paigeion
Summary: Harry Seems to be getting more and more confused by Draco Malfoy, why is he doing this to him? he will soon find out.


Enjoy my peeps!

_* * *_

A heavy sigh emitted loudly throughout the empty corridor, echoing off the high ceiling and making its way back to where it had erupted. Shoulders sank heavily towards the floor in defeat, and tattered shoes crawled forward involuntarily; squeaking softly as they moved onwards. A pair of horn rimmed glasses were adjusted routinely by one of the many digits sprouted from a rough hand, which, after it had finished that, lifted sadly to brush away thick locks of black curls out of its owners emerald eyes, Harry Potter. Another sigh, deeper this time.

Harry's team had lost…against Slytherin.

'_What a bloody joke,'_ scowled Harry to himself in the dark hall, _'we practiced twice as hard as those damn tossers!'_ He kicked the floor, leaving a black scuff mark in his angry wake. He gritted his teeth together, and he heard the loud grinding sound in his ears and he picked up his pace.

_* * *_

The game only lasted ten minutes; it was raining out at the time. Harry was enjoying himself, rain always made the game more exiting to him; it was a nice feeling to have the water pounding on his exposed skin. Harry was never distracted while playing around though; he always had his head in the game, _especially_ against his rival house: Slytherin. The first couple of minutes of each game were almost as much of a high as the actual catching of the little golden ball, and today wasn't much different. He glared across the line of scrimmage at his school foe, _Draco Malfoy._ It burned his mind to even think of the name, and he made a face at the blond boy also glaring in his direction. Oh how he wished he could just shove the boy off his expensive Russian new broomstick. Harry tightened his grip on his own broom, he noticed Malfoy watch his every movement under his fancy goggles. Harry adjusted his own pair, he hated contacts.

The whistle sounded, and they were off into the darkened sky, racing each other as they searched together for the Snitch. The rest of the players meant nothing now as they searched through the drizzle. Harry decided to take a different route as he slowed down a bit; he noticed Draco slow down and begin to trail him.

'_What a pest…' _thought Harry as he flew in the opposite direction as his last path. He thought he saw a shimmer of light to his left, a golden scarf, blurred in the rain. Draco wasn't looking in that direction, he was looking to his right. Harry smirked as a plan formulated in his brain, then he whipped his broom to the left and zoomed off in that direction. Draco would be on his tail in a second, thinking Harry'd found the snitch. But just as Harry leaned off to the left, he missed the victorious smug grin that filled Draco's face as he ignored Harry and bolted for the _actual_ snitch, which was just three feet to the right where Harry was hovering just moments before. Harry missed the catch, still trying to mislead the other Seeker. "He didn't however; miss the triumphant cry that burst from the slender throat of the blond teenager, or the smile that was directed towards him as he sat dumfounded on his broom. Slytherin won, in 9 minutes, 54 seconds. Rain dripped down Harry's nose as he looked down in defeat, feeling stupid.

_* * *_

Harry glared at the smooth floor; he was beginning to get a little pissed of at himself rather than Draco, weird. He lifted his burning gaze from the innocent floor, and began to assault the paintings instead, some of them gasped at his angry stare, and some of the more brave characters told him to stop.

"Sod off." Harry bit back, but went back to burning the floor, which couldn't talk back.

"What a potty mouth," A voice chimed ahead of him, "Guess that's what to be expected of Harry Potty." Slight laughter. Harry felt his cheeks burning as he snapped his head up, coming to a complete halt, footsteps ceased to echo. "No need to glare like that Potter, I don't like to be undressed by your eyes." Draco Malfoy sauntered towards Harry. Splendid.

"Fuck off, Malfoy, I don't need your victory squeals, you sound enough like a girl as it is." Malfoy was unfazed as he almost danced up to Harry. Harry was about to shove his hand in his pocket to grab his wand, but Draco was quick, and grabbed his wrist before he could grab it. He made a fist with his other hand, but Draco grabbed that wrist too. Why was this kid so damn quick?

'_Must be the Seeker in him,'_ thought Harry. Draco scoffed.

"I'm not here to fight you, Potter," Harry looked confused, contemplating whether or not it was worth it to smash his head into the pretty pale face in front of him.

"Then let go of me you filthy ass." Draco ignored him, and his insults. He put both of Harry's hands into his right, and dug into his pocket, sticking his tongue to the side of his mouth as he concentrated on finding what he was searching for. Harry watched curiously at the tongue as it was splayed out for him, he also felt his cheeks go red at the feeling of Malfoy's hand held his in place; He didn't bother trying to get out a second time. Harry knew that Malfoy had found what he sucked his tongue back in his mouth, and shoved an oddly strange shaped container in his hands. Malfoy let go.

"My contact container?" Malfoy nodded once.

"You left it in the change rooms, I thought you were walking around blind," He pointed out Harry's glasses, "Guess not." Harry pocketed the container.

"Er...Thanks...I guess," Malfoy stared at him like he was expecting something, "Good game." He topped it off with. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, wasn't much of a game though." Malfoy smirked, and then shook his head, "See you around, Potter." And he slide by Harry, leaving a slight Musky smell behind him as he strutted down the hall.

'_Was he waiting for me?'_ Harry questioned when he saw that Draco didn't have to take this way to get back to his dorm. He fingered the case n his pocket._ 'Malfoy had actually made it his mission to give this back?_' Harry was really confused now. His eyebrows creased in thought, but he shook it off and continued down the hallway.

_* * *_

Ham and eggs flew in a thousand different directions as a hungry mouth made its way to the half devoured plate, A hundred pairs of frightened eyes stared in wonder as the mouth seemed to fit around mountains of food all at one time. Egg hit the nearest girl; she cringed and moved over a bit.

"That's disgusting," Hermione muttered as she scooted closer to Harry as he watched Ron swallow his breakfast. He only nodded. Ron spoke, giving a knew meaning to the saying 'See Food'.

"I'm so pissed we lost mate, we coulda had that one in the bag!" His words slurred into chewing. Harry pretended he was listening, he'd forgotten all about the game. All he could think about now was the strange boy sitting two tables away from him, chatting to his two thugs, while Pansy watched him talk intently. Harry wondered where she was hiding her notebook to jot down notes. _'Maybe she's got a recorder.' _He chuckled to himself. Hermione heard him and asked him what was so funny. Harry shoved some egg in his mouth, fully prepared to answer. She just looked away, disgusted before he could do anything. She needed some _girl_friends. Harry ate the rest of his breakfast in silence, occasionally staring across the large dining hall to absentmindedly smile towards an unknowing blond.

Who wasn't so dense not to notice.

_* * *_

"Guess who's staring you down, Draky," An annoying snort, which almost any other girl would have pulled off as cute, came from Draco's left. Draco barely lifted his head.

"Draco." He simply stated.

"What?" Pansy poked his shoulder, "Potter is staring at you." Draco rolled his eyes, he knew that already.

"It's not Draky, It's Draco." Draco hated explaining things. Pansy looked hurt.

"Not even Drakula..?" Draco's eye twitched.

"No." Pansy 'hmphed' then turned away, Harry Potter staring at Draco obviously wasn't as much as a big thing as she thought it was. Draco hadn't even looked interested. But Draco was also good with masking his feelings. Inside he was burning, burning with a million different emotions. He continued to eat his breakfast with slow, deliberate bites.

_* * *_

An explosion on the right side of the room sent all eyes staring at he back corner. Purple goo had layered both of the students. A sigh from the front of the room, and laughter from the rest of the class. Ron wiped Purple out of his flaming hair while Harry cleaned his glasses off on a cloth. A booming voice silenced the laughter.

"You two fools! Detention at 7 tonight, 10 points from Gryfindor," Snape muttered a spell, cleaning the mess up in under a second. The Gryfindors groaned, it was their last year here, and they were never going to win at this rate. Ron looked at Harry apologetically.

"Sorry mate, guess we shoulda waited to add that in there…" Harry shook his head.

"It's alright Ron, not to much harm." Snape told them to leave to get more clothes. Both boys smiled at that idea. They raced each other out the door, Harry won, but only because Ron hit his head on the door on the way out. A Stream of laughter came from the room again. Snape must have glared, because the room was silenced at once. Harry's eyes glittered with joy as he and Ron ran down the corridors, avoiding professors their whole way. Harry wished he could fly in the halls. Ron skidded to a stop.

"Hold on a sec Har, I gotta take a piss." Ron grabbed his crotch and ran for the bathroom, leaving a trail of purple all the way there.

"I'll be in the dorm!" Harry called after him, Ron just waved his understanding. Harry laughed, and then strolled down the halls at a slower pace. He got back to his dorm fast enough to shower. His hair was still wet when he saw Ron changing next to his bed in a hurry; it was lunch. Ron finished up, waved for him to come, but Harry still needed to put some clothes on. He changed slowly. Finally he left. He didn't was being followed.

_* * *_

Silent footsteps followed behind Harry. A whish of a robe and a flick of a wand sent Harry sprawled out onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted as Draco Malfoy stood in front of him, laughing at him.

"That was easy!" Draco mused to himself, and then dragged Harry down the wrong hallway, towards the dungeons. Harry couldn't move his hands to fend him off. "You're pretty light Potter, I would have thought you were heavier, but I guess Seekers have to be light…" He was talking to himself. Harry just stared. Draco continued to talk.

"You and Weasel are almost attached at the hip; I can't believe I even got a hold of you!" He laughed, it sounded like music. Harry's damp hair slid smoothly along the surprisingly clean floor as Draco dragged him by his legs to an empty corridor, where he stopped, he said another spell, and waited.

_* * *_

Harry didn't recognize this part of the school, he needed to get around more often. He felt the restraints loosen and fall off of his body; He shot up and punched Malfoy in his pretty boy face. Well…_Tried_ punching his pretty boy face. Malfoy dodged the move stealthily, and lunged at Harry. Harry made an 'oof' sound as he was crushed against the wall. Malfoy's grey eyes stared him down.

"Now that's not very nice." Draco had his wrists again. How did he _do_ that?

"What do you want Malfoy? I don't get you!" Draco hid a smile; he obviously liked confusing Harry's head. Harry's voice was loud in the empty corridor, why had he been dragged here? What did Draco want? A reward for giving him his Contacts back? Draco saw Harry thinking things through; he clearly wasn't allowed to do that. Draco held Harry's wrists against the cold wall as he leaned forward.

"Harry, I doubt _you_ even know what _you_ want, let alone what _I_ want."

And then Draco Kissed him.


End file.
